Where I Belong
by Golden Tigress
Summary: Kiara wishes to be in the world of Dragonball Z after hearing her parents fight again. When she opens her eyes she’s in the Saiyan palace on Vegetasei. Vegeta has to teach and train her against his will... will the arrogant prince come around?
1. Chapter 1 Escape to a new world

**Author: **SaiyanPrincessKiara  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc.  
BUT I do own Kiara... mwahahaha

**Chapter 1 – Escape to a new world.**

Kiara sat on the couch watching tv as she silently listened to her fathers voice. He was in the kitchen with her mother, shouting at her, just like he did every time he was drunk. She flinched as she heard her father hit her mother.  
Kiara quickly got up and ran upstairs to her room, knowing full well she'd be next. She closed the door crying softly. She walked over to the cupboard where she placed all her Dragonball Z action figures. She took one of the Vegeta dolls in her hands and smiled. "I wish you where here to protect me," she said softly, "I wish you where real," she smiled at the thought of Vegeta being real, and being here with her protecting her. "I wish I was in your world, the world of Dragonball Z," she said softly then she closed her eyes and repeated the same sentence over and over.

When she opened her eyes she was standing in a large hallway with white walls and blue floors. _'Where am I?' _Kiara thought as she looked around trying to figure out where she was and what happened.  
Suddenly someone grabbed her and turned her around roughly. "Who are you? What are you doing sneaking around in the palace?" A rough voice asked.  
"I… I'm Kiara," she mumbled under her breath. But the bulky man heard. He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her along the corridor until they reached two large doors made of gold, carved in them was a large ape. Kiara looked in awe at the beautiful doors.

Her bulky captor spoke with the guards in a foreign language and suddenly the doors swung open and she was pulled inside and forced down on her knees in front of a beautiful golden throne. When she looked up she saw a tall man with spiky brown hair and ebony eyes rise from the throne and stalk over to her, his tail swaying behind him curiously. She gulped as she realized he looked just like King Vegeta!  
"You… you're not real!" Kiara stuttered, "none of this is real… it's just a dream… just a dream."  
The king, who now stood directly in front of her cocked his brow, "a dream huh?" He raised his hand, "well if it is you won't be able to feel this," he said as he brought his hand down across Kiara's face. Kiara cried out in pain as the kings hand connected with her face.  
"So now that we're clear on this not being a dream, why don't you tell me who you are and what you're doing in my palace," the king said calmly.  
"I'm Kiara… I'm from the planet Earth… I don't know how I got here."  
The king raised an eyebrow confused, "A Saiyan from the planet Earth who doesn't know how she got here? That's probably the worst excuse I ever heard in my entire life!" The king stated.  
Kiara looked up at him confused, "a… a Saiyan?... I don't understand," she uttered.  
"Are you trying to tell me you seriously have no idea who you are?" the king bend down so his eyes met hers. "No… I know who I am, I told you I'm Kiara, from the planet Earth! I'm human!"  
The king stood up and motioned for the bulky man to lift Kiara up to her feet. The king then reached behind her.  
Kiara cried out in pain as she felt a rush of pain go through her spine. When the pain finally subsided she looked over her shoulder to see what the king had done to cause her so much pain. She jumped at the side of a tail in his hand. The king let her go and motioned for the bulky man to do the same. Kiara carefully grabbed her tail and examined it. "A tail… I have a tail," she said softly. Then she looked back at the king, "I… I don't understand… how did I… what happened?" she managed to utter before everything went black.

Kiara slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The room she was in was huge and mainly colored in royal blue. At the foot of her king size bed sat a beautiful woman, with black hair and eyes. The woman smiled at Kiara, "good morning dear, I am queen Raishi," the woman spoke softly.  
Kiara blinked, "the… the queen," she repeated in disbelief.  
The queen smiled kindly at her, "why don't you tell me what you remember before ending up in the palace?" Kiara nodded and looked at the queen as she explained about her life on Earth as a Dragonball Z fan and what exactly Dragonball Z was. And how she had run up to her room after hearing her parents fight and how she had wished to be in the world of Dragonball Z.  
"I see, so you are from a different world and a different planet, even a different race," the queen said softly. "Well it is a mystery to me how you got into our palace and changed from human to Saiyan, but perhaps our scientists can figure it out."

Kiara thought back to her earlier encounter with the king and remembered her tail. She slowly got up and made her way over to the mirror that stood on the other side of the room. Her hair was spiky, her eyes a darker green, she was more toned and her muscles definitely improved. And then she looked at the red plush appendage that was curiously swaying behind her, "a tail… I have a tail."  
The queen smiled "well of course you have a tail dear, you're a Saiyan now, all Saiyans have tails." She got up and slowly walked over to Kiara gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'll have some clothes delivered for you. Meanwhile you should wash up so you can join us for dinner." Kiara nodded in approval. "Thank you," she said softly and made her way to the bathroom.  
She stripped herself from all her clothes and turned the water on. The warm water felt good on her sore body.

When she was done she turned the water of and dried herself with a fluffy towel and wrapped it around herself. She walked into the bedroom to find a large pile of clothes stacked on the bed. She smiled and went through them till she found the perfect dress. It was a royal blue dress that reached all the way down to her ankles. She put her hair in a nice bun, leaving some straps hanging down playfully.  
There was a knock on the door. Kiara looked at herself in the mirror again and smiled satisfied at her appearance then went to open the door.  
"I am Brolly and I am to escort you to the throne room where you shall join the royal family for dinner," a large muscular man said with a rough voice. Kiara nodded and followed the guard.

Kiara looked in awe as she sat down next to the queen, across from the prince. There was enough food on the table you could feed a thousand people!  
Kiara looked at the king, the queen and the prince, as they filled their plates with huge amounts of food. When they finished she filled her plate with the amount of food she'd normally eat.  
The prince cocked his brow at her, "you'll be starving within the hour if that's all you're going to eat."  
Kiara looked at him and softly replied, "but I always eat this much." The queen smiled at her "My dear, you're not human anymore, you're a Saiyan now and they have to eat a lot more than that. Kiara smiled slightly and nodded in reply then stacked more food on her plate.  
They finished their dinner in silence.

Afterwards the queen smiled at Kiara then looked at her son as she spoke softly, "Vegeta, I think you should teach Kiara about the Saiyan race."  
"WHAT!" Vegeta looked at his mother, anger slowly surfacing, "you can not tell me what to do mother!" he spat, "I refuse to waste my time with her!" he briefly glanced at Kiara and grinned as she flinched slightly.  
"SON!" the king spoke calm but firmly, "you will do as Raishi suggested and when you taught her everything she needs to know, you will train her."  
"Train her! I'm not training some low class female!" Vegeta spat at his father.  
The king slammed his fist on the table, "you will do as I say son!" Vegeta growled and took off.  
The queen softly squeezed Kiara's hand reassuringly. "Don't worry Kiara, he'll come around eventually." Kiara let out a slight smile.

Later that night Kiara lay in her bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about Vegeta. _'He sure is an arrogant ass, I wonder if he'll ever come around.'_ She turned to her side wondering what it would be like when Vegeta started teaching her. She soon drifted off into a restless sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoohoo first chapter of my very first fanfic! I hope you liked it :) Please Review and let me know what you think :) !


	2. Chapter 2 Teachings

**Author: **SaiyanPrincessKiara  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc.  
BUT I do own Kiara... mwahahaha 

**Chapter 2 – Teachings.**

"There are four classes, the third, second and first are the lower classes. The elite is the final class. Elites are the best of the best. You have to be born elite to be one. But you can move through the lower classes if your powerlevel and tactics improve enough."  
Kiara nodded as she listened to Vegeta. It was almost lunchtime. She and Vegeta had been in the library since breakfast. She wondered if she'd be able to remember everything Vegeta told her. He'd been teaching her about the Saiyan history. Kiara hoped he'd tell her about social and intimate things as well. Seeing as she was doomed to stay in this world, she didn't want to be alone the rest of her life.  
"WOMAN!" Kiara snapped back to reality and looked at Vegeta. "It's lunchtime,' he said calmly.

She'd been here for three days now and slowly grew accustomed to being a Saiyan and living at the palace. The queen had been very kind to her and even told her that she'd come to think of her as the daughter she always wanted.  
"So how is the teaching coming along?" the queen asked her son. "Fine," he replied gruffly. The queen smiled and continued eating her lunch. They all stayed quiet until they finished their lunch.

They where back in the library now and Vegeta was telling her about every bone and muscle in the Saiyan body. He stood by the window and looked out at the beautiful garden. Kiara looked at him, well more at his fine butt…  
Suddenly he turned around and looked at her. Kiara's cheeks flushed red and she quickly looked away. A smirk formed on his face as he realized she must have been checking him out. He stalked over to her and brought his face close to hers. "See something you like?" he asked her calmly. Kiara looked away, trying to hide her embarrassment and not knowing what to say, but he cupped her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. "I asked you a question," he said, already knowing the answer, but enjoying her embarrassment. Kiara looked at him, wondering what she should say. "Maybe," she said figuring she'd better not insult the prince, yet not wanting to tell the truth either.  
He smirked and let go of her chin and went back to his teaching as if nothing happened.

The days passed on slowly, all the same. She'd spend the time between breakfast and lunch and between lunch and dinner learning from Vegeta.  
Now almost three weeks later she knew all about the Saiyan history, the Saiyan way, Saiyan anatomy, she even spoke their language now! But he never mentioned anything to do with their social life. So she decided to ask him.  
"Uhm Vegeta," she asked carefully. Vegeta turned to her slightly annoyed, "what do you want woman?"  
"Well... I was wondering if you could tell me a little about a Saiyans social life," she said softly. Vegeta looked at her curiously, as he sat down in a chair, resting his feet on the chair in front of him. "Not much to tell," he said calmly. "We train most of the day, some have to work, children go to school."  
"But what do you do for fun?" Kiara asked. "Some spend their nights in clubs or bars," Vegeta replied.  
Kiara smiled, "what about marriage?" Vegeta grunted "marriage? What's that?"  
"Uhm… well…," Kiara stuttered trying to think of a good explanation, "it's kinda like a bond between two lovers, you go through a ceremony and at the end give each other a wedding ring to sort of seal the bond," she explained. "hmm…," Vegeta grunted. "We don't do that, we mate."  
"Well how does that go?" she asked curiously. Vegeta rolled his eyes as if it where obvious, "you pick a mate and perform the mating ritual."  
He got back up and stalked towards the door, "it's lunchtime," he stated calmly as he left for the throne room. Kiara got up and followed him.

Kiara lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She got the rest of the day off, tomorrow Vegeta would start training her. She was thinking about Vegeta. She'd always dreamt of him being real, but now that she was in this other world where he was real, it just seemed weird. _'He's just as proud and arrogant as in the series.'_ She felt a slight tingle in her tummy as she thought of Vegeta_. ''I wonder if he'll ever come around and just be nice for a change,' _she thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this was a very short chapter, but there wasn't really to much I could think of to make this chapter longer and keep it interesting at the same time. But I promise the next chapter will be longer ;) Anyway I hope you liked the second chapter :) Please Review and let me know what you think :) !


	3. Chapter 3 Training

**Author: **SaiyanPrincessKiara  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. BUT I do own Kiara... mwahahahahaha 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Thanks to Thomas Drovin and Mini Buu for your reviews :)**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 - Training.**

Kiara put on a creamy colored training suit and made her way towards the training facilities. Vegeta leaned against a wall with his arms crossed, waiting for her, "about time!" he hissed.  
Kiara just ignored him and followed him in one of the rooms. The walls where white and the floor was a royal blue color. She looked around in awe.  
"Train!" Vegeta grunted as he started punching the air. Kiara looked at his muscles flexing with every move he made. Suddenly he stopped and turned to her, "I said train woman!" he grunted again, annoyance obvious in his voice. "Uhm… I uhh… I don't know how Vegeta," Kiara stuttered.  
Vegeta grunted and made his way towards her. He took her hands and formed then into fists. He then bend trough his knees so he could place her feet in the proper position. He got back up and stood behind her taking her wrists in his hands and motioned them to show her what to do, without saying a word. "There got it?" he grunted when he finished. Kiara nodded, "yes."  
"Good, now train!" with that said they both started their training session.  
Vegeta watched her out of the corner of his eyes and smirked at her fast improvement. He was actually impressed.

Kiara was focused on nothing but her training. She trained so hard she was covered in sweat and her muscles ached, but she didn't care. She wanted to impress Vegeta and so she kept on training as hard as she could. Every now and then she glanced at Vegeta. He was doing pushups on one finger. _'How can he keep his weight up like that?_' she wondered.

Suddenly he stopped and jumped back to his feet. He looked at her, his ebony eyes boring trough her. Kiara quickly looked away blushing slightly. She hadn't realized she'd been staring.  
Vegeta grinned and stalked towards her, "why where you staring at me woman?" he asked calmly.  
Kiara looked at him trying not to show her fear. "I wasn't staring!" she suddenly yelled "I wouldn't stare at the likes of you!".  
Vegeta could see the mixture of fear and fury in her eyes as she looked up at him. He grinned and continued stalking towards her.  
Kiara slowly backed away until she felt her back touch the cold wall, _'shit,'_ she thought as she quickly glanced at Vegeta who was only a few feet away and still closing in on her. She knew she shouldn't have snapped at him. But she couldn't help it, every time she didn't know what to say and when she's embarrassed she snapped, just like she had now. Only now she was in trouble and she had nowhere to go.

Before she could make another move Vegeta had closed the little space that was left between them. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head, bringing his face closer to hers in the process. He grinned as he pressed his body against hers so she couldn't move.  
Kiara looked at him, fear evident in her eyes. She could feel a stinging pain rush trough herhead and then she realized what he was doing… She closed her eyes and tried to block him out of her mind, but it was no use, he was to strong and just forced his way into her mind, picking up her every thought.  
'_He's so arrogant,' 'so hot,' 'so strong,' 'scary,' 'dangerous,'_ _'gorgeous,' _the thoughts ran freely trough her mind and Vegeta picked them all up.  
He grinned as an idea just came to his mind. He took her wrists in one hand, then slowly slid his free hand down between her breasts and further down over her stomach. _'o God!' 'This is to much!' 'I want him so bad'_ Vegeta grinned at her every thought, and then released her.  
"We'll continue tomorrow," he said calmly and then he took off.

Kiara stood there panting slightly, _'what in Kami's name just happened?' _she thought to herself. She knew Vegeta had been reading her mind and picking up her every thought. But why had he touched her like that? Just to see her reaction? She wasn't sure, but she knew she'd better avoid any similar situation.

"You have to look inside yourself and search for your ki! Search for the very core of yourself," Vegeta said slightly annoyed. They'd been at it for over three hours now, but Kiara still didn't manage to tap into her ki.  
"I'M TRYING!" she yelled frustrated.  
"WELL OBVIOUSLY YOU'RE NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH!" Vegeta yelled back.  
"AGRRRR, YOU'RE AN IMPOSSIBLE ARROGANT BASTARD YOU KNOW THAT VEGETA!" Kiara yelled back.  
"YOU OUGHTA LEARN TO SHOW SOME RESPECT GIRL!" Vegeta replied roughly as he stalked towards her clenching his fists. _'This girl… she confuses me, why?_' he thought. _'How can a mere girl confuse me? The prince of all saiyans!'  
_Kiara slowly backed away as Vegeta stalked towards her. _'SHIT! I did it again,'_ she thought, _'I crossed the line again, why do I always have to do that and piss him off!'_ she asked herself as she continued to back away until her back hit the wall of the training room.  
She looked at Vegeta stalking towards her, fear evident in her eyes. Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared in front of her and before she realized it she was trapped between his body and the wall.  
'_Oh shit!'_ she thought.

She closed her eyes waiting for the pain he'd bring her, but it never came… instead she felt his warm soft lips on hers, his tongue trying to force it's way into her mouth. Her heart skipped a beat but her instincts quickly took over and she parted her lips slightly. Vegeta's tongue immediately slid past her lips, passionately exploring her mouth.  
Kiara felt her heart race as their tongues battled for what seemed like hours and suddenly she felt something warm surge trough her. Vegeta had felt it too and broke the kiss to look at her.  
A blue aura flared around her, making her seem very mysterious.  
Vegeta smirked, "about time you did it!" he mocked.  
Kiara just smiled proudly. _'I did it! I finally did it!'_ she thought as she looked at Vegeta.  
Her aura disappeared and she wrapped her arms around Vegeta tightly, hugging him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said happily.  
Vegeta just stood there in shock, not quite sure how to react to her strange outburst.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoohoo! Their very first kiss :p Maybe I'll add some lemon to the next chapter ;)  
Please Review and let me know what you think :) !


	4. Chapter 4 A little visit to the prince

**Author: **SaiyanPrincessKiara  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc.  
BUT I do own Kiara... mwahahaha

**A/N:** This chapter contains lemon! If you are easily offended please stop reading where it says LEMON WARNING! And continue reading where it says END OF LEMON!

**Chapter 4 – A little visit to the prince.**

For the next few weeks they both tried to avoid or at the very least ignore each other as much as possible. The only time they couldn't possibly ignore each other was during Kiara's training, but even then their interactions where limited to as less as possible.

Vegeta had taught her many moves and techniques and they where practicing them now. Kiara's strength had improved greatly during the past weeks and Vegeta was rather proud of his achievements with the girl. _'This girl sure has potential,'_ he thought as he blocked another one of her rather strong ki beams.  
He grinned and fired one of his own attacks at the girl. Kiara easily dodged the attack and disappeared. Vegeta caught her fist in mid air, "surely you can do better than that!" he said giving her his trademark smirk. Kiara growled and tried to kick him in his side, but again he blocked her attack.  
Vegeta grabbed her leg and started spinning her around before throwing her to the ground.  
She hit the ground with a loud thud, but quickly got back up to her feet wiping the blood from her face. She narrowed her eyes at him, _'that bastard, he'll pay for that!'_ she thought as she gathered her energy into a more powerful attack.

Vegeta smirked as he backfired Kiara's attack with his own. She tried blocking it, but Vegeta's attack had fused with her own, making it much stronger than Vegeta had intended it to be.  
She screamed in pain as the attack hit her full force.  
'_SHIT!'_ Vegeta thought as he realized how powerful his attack had become after fusing with Kiara's attack. He looked at her trying her very best to remain standing but her knees buckled and she fell to the ground with a loud thud, again moaning in pain.  
Vegeta quickly levitated down beside her. He could smell her burnt flesh as he bend down to pick her up. Kiara glanced at Vegeta, pain evident in her eyes. "Bastard," she whispered softly before everything went black.

Vegeta quickly brought her to the medical lab and watched the doctor place her in a regeneration tank.  
Something stirred inside of him as he looked at her fragile body. _'What's wrong with me?'_ he thought. _'Why do I care if she got hurt? It's her own fault for being so weak!'  
_'_You care for her,'_ a little voice, called conscience, told him.  
'_No I don't! I don't give a shit about the stupid woman!'_ Vegeta told himself.  
But the little voice wouldn't have any of it. _'Yes you do, you like her, you think she's hot and sexy, you want her!'  
_"GRRRRR! I DO NOT!" Vegeta shouted out loud as he ran off towards the training room. _'I have to clear my mind,'_ he thought as he started an intense training.

After almost 5 hours Vegeta finally stopped his training. "AGRRR! It's no use! I can't concentrate! It's that damned woman!"  
He wiped his face with a towel and went towards his quarters to take a cold shower and try to get his mind of the silly woman.

Meanwhile Kiara was fully healed and back in her room having a shower. "Blast him!" she said softly, "that bastard will pay for attacking me like that! How dare he!" She growled as she turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry herself off. "Ugh I hate him!" she told herself angrily. _'No you don't'_, a little voice inside her head told her.  
"I do! I hate him, that bastard!"

Kiara wrapped herself in the towel and lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the past few months. She still didn't know how she'd gotten to this world. The scientists figured she somehow opened a portal, but that was all they could come up with. No one knew how to send her back, which meant she was forced to stay here and live the rest of her life as a Saiyan… in the palace… with Vegeta.  
Part of her didn't mind at all. No. Actually… part of her started to feel for the arrogant prince.  
"AGRRR! Why won't he just leave my damned mind! Why does every little thought that crosses my mind have to be about him!" Kiara shouted out to herself.  
'_Because you feel for him… you're starting to fall in love with him'_, the little voice inside her head replied.  
"Ugh… no… no I couldn't be falling for him… could I?" she softly replied to herself, not really understanding what was going on inside of her.  
Every time she thought of Vegeta she would get this tingling feeling inside her stomach. And when she saw him she'd feel all warm inside.  
'_What does this mean?_' she thought.

"Maybe I should pay him a little visit?" she asked herself softly then smiled "yes, I'll pay him a visit".  
She walked to her wardrobe and started looking for an outfit.  
Not much later she stood before the mirror, checking herself over.She was wearing a beautiful white dress that stopped mid-thigh and her strawberry blonde hair was hanging loosely over her shoulders and reached down to her lower back. She smiled at her self "looking good girl", she softly said to as she turned to go.

Vegeta stood by the window in his room, looking out on the capital city of Vegeta-sei. Suddenly there was a soft knock on his door. Vegeta opened it and looked at Kiara wearing a beautiful white dress. _'She looks so beautiful,'_ Vegeta thought as he looked her over. _'And her scent, it's intoxicating!'_ He carefully inhaled her scent and closed his eyes as he felt his groin tighten.

"Uhm Vegeta?" Kiara asked softly.  
Vegeta grunted in reply and opened his eyes to look at her.  
She was staring at his chest. He wasn't wearing a shirt so Kiara could see all his muscles very clearly. She gulped as she felt a weird tingly feeling in her stomach.  
Vegeta grinned as he realized she was checking him out and grabbed her wrist. Kiara shrieked as Vegeta roughly pulled her inside his room and kicked the door shut with his foot. He looked at her as he pulled her against his rock hard chest wrapping his free arm around her waist to keep her there.  
He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.  
Kiara was shocked and hesitated a little, but instinct soon took over once again and she parted her lips so Vegeta could insert his tongue and explore her mouth. His hands started roaming over her body, exploring her curves. He slowly slid the straps of her dress over her shoulders, letting the dress fall to the ground.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
LEMON WARNING! LEMON WARNING! LEMON WARNING! LEMON WARNING! LEMON WARNING!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiara looked at him and saw the lust that was evident in his eyes.  
She closed her eyes as he softly kissed her neck while unclipping her bra and letting it fall to the ground.  
He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her in for another kiss. Kiara smiled inside as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
Vegeta's hands found their way to her buttocks and he picked her up smirking inside as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He made his way towards the bed, still claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. He carefully laid her down and got on top of her. He looked at her, his coal eyes burning with desire as he spoke softly, "have you ever done this before?" She shook her head 'no'.

Kiara ran her hands over his back, stroking him softly as he returned to kissing her neck.  
He slowly made his way down to her breast, teasing the nipple with his tongue, he used his free hand to tease the neglected breast. When her nipples where fully hardened he made his way down her stomach, leaving a warm wet trail of kisses. He slowly pulled her thong down with his teeth and spread her thighs. His tail lashed out behind him in excitement as he kissed her inner thighs, then dragged his tongue up to her folds. Kiara closed her eyes moaning softly as she felt his tongue dip inside her.  
Vegeta lapped at Kiara's juices with slow tormenting strokes, before he finally increased his speed, earning well deserved moans and screams from Kiara. He stopped his ministrations when he felt she was ready for him.  
He grinned at her as he leveled himself to her eyelevel and kissed her neck softly, before whispering, "this might hurt at first woman, don't fight me, you'll only make it worse." Kiara nodded in reply.  
Vegeta pulled his pants and boxers off and positioned himself at her entrance. A small cry escaped her lips as he entered her with one swift movement. She opened her green eyes and purred as Vegeta stroked her tail.

Vegeta looked at her before pushing fully into her, breaking her barrier. He crushed his lips to hers, swallowing her scream of pain, giving her a minute to adjust to his size, which was pure torture to him.  
Kiara gasped as Vegeta moved in and out of her with a slow pace. The immense pain she felt was immediately replaced by pleasurable sensations. Vegeta ran his fingers up her tail till he reached the tender base of it and massaged it carefully, smirking inside as Kiara writhed in pleasure beneath him.  
She grabbed hold of his shoulders, and dug her nails in as the sensations grew and her walls started contracting around his member.  
A low growl escaped Vegeta's throat as Kiara bucked underneath him, forcing him to go faster and harder. They screamed in unison as they both came inside each other.  
Vegeta collapsed on top of her and both where panting trying to catch their breath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
END OF LEMON! END OF LEMON! END OF LEMON! END OF LEMON! END OF LEMON!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he finally caught his breath he lifted himself up on his arms and looked at her. '_She's so beautiful, so fiery_', he thought, _'she would make a fine queen indeed'_. He grinned as he leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Kiara closed her eyes and answered his kiss, battling his tongue with her own.

When they finally broke the kiss he leaned in and whispered against her ear, "I want you as my mate, as my queen. The queen of Vegeta-sei".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOW! The longest chapter I've written so far :p And a cliffy too! OH my I'm bad ;)  
What will Kiara say? Will she agree to becoming Vegeta's mate?

It took me awhile to get this out, I was so busy with college and just couldn't get this chapter right. I read this chapter over and over and kept changing it, and still I'm not to sure about it.  
Well anyways I hope you all like it… my very first lemon, please let me know what you think!  
Any ideas for improvement are always welcome :)


	5. Chapter 5 Joined

**Author: **SaiyanPrincessKiara  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc.  
BUT I do own Kiara... mwahahaha

**A/N:** This chapter contains lemon! If you are easily offended please stop reading where it says LEMON WARNING! And continue reading where it says END OF LEMON!

**Chapter 5 – Joined.**

Kiara's eyes snapped open and she looked straight into Vegeta's dark orbs. "Y-you're.. m-m-mate?... The-the queen?" she stuttered.

She was completely stunned by this question, sure they just made love, but she never saw this coming! It wasn't that she didn't want to, oh no. By the Gods how she wanted to be with him forever!

_'But how could I?_' she thought, '_what about my home world, my family? I don't belong here, I'm not even really a Saiyan'_.

Vegeta looked at her expectantly, silently reading her mind, picking up her every thought once again.

"You are a Saiyan woman," he spoke softly as he looked into her emerald eyes filled with shock. "Maybe you weren't born a Saiyan, but you are one now. And as for your home world", he paused for a few seconds looking for the right words. "This is your home world now. The scientists couldn't find a way to send you back, so you have no choice but to stay here in this world. This is where you belong now."

Kiara nodded knowing he was right, but she couldn't help the single tear that ran down her cheek.

Vegeta ran his thumb over her cheek, wiping the tear away and spoke softly as he looked into her emerald eyes, "so, will you be my mate?" He was growing a little impatient and angry at her rejection of him. '_No one rejects me! The prince of all Saiyans! No one!_' he told himself.

Kiara smiled looking back into his dark orbs and lifted her head to kiss him softly.

"I would love to be your mate" she finally replied after they broke the kiss.

Vegeta purred, his tail swaying behind him in excitement as he brushed his lips over hers taking her once more that night.

The next morning Kiara woke up with two strong arms wrapped protectively around her and something furry wrapped around her thigh_. 'Who would have ever thought the arrogant prince would be so gentle and caring in bed?_' she thought to herself. She smiled and turned to look at him. _'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. Even the ever present scowl is gone,' _she thought as she softly kissed his forehead.

Vegeta opened his eyes and looked at her, his princess. He was glad she had agreed to becoming his mate. He would tell his father today so the ceremony could be prepared. He didn't want to wait any longer. 

Three days later…

Kiara looked herself over in the mirror and smiled. She had to admit, she looked gorgeous. She was wearing the most beautiful royal blue dress she had ever seen. Her hair was tied up in a bun and her make up was just perfect.

"Are you ready milady?" she suddenly heard a soft voice ask. Kiara turned to the voice and smiled at the servant. Karena had become her best friend over the past weeks.

"Yes I am," she smiled and followed Karena to the throne room, where the ceremony would take place.

There he stood in all his glory, wearing a beautiful armor with silver linings. He looked absolutely gorgeous, she thought as she made her way to his side.

He smiled at her, not a smirk or a grin, but an actual smile. 'She's so gorgeous,' he thought, 'absolutely stunning. Yes she would make a fine queen'. He took her hand in his as they walked into the throne room. Kiara looked around in wonder at all the noble Saiyans that had gathered there.

They all bowed down to their prince and soon to be princess.

They stopped before a priest and faced each other holding hands. Kiara smiled nervously as the priest began his speech in Saiya-go, ancient Saiya-go mind you, so Kiara couldn't understand a word he was saying. So she was very surprised when Vegeta pulled her closer and bit the crook of her neck drawing blood. She wanted to scream in pain, but just then he kissed the bite wound and sucked it passionately, drinking her blood, making the pain go away instantly.

When he stopped, she looked at him dazed. Vegeta licked his lips and placed his hand on the back of her head, pulling it into the crook of his neck as he softly whispered, "your turn my mate".

Still a little unsure and dazed Kiara bit down only just managing to draw blood, but thankfully she managed. And she did as he had done, she kissed and sucked the wound drinking his blood.

Vegeta looked at her proudly as he took her hand in his and turned to face the Saiyans that had gathered there. "Bow down before your princess and future queen," he said. And all the Saiyans bowed before them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LEMON WARNING! LEMON WARNING! LEMON WARNING! LEMON WARNING! LEMON WARNING!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night…

Kiara moaned writhing with pleasure as Vegeta worked his magic on her body. His soft wet lips kissing every inch of her skin, his hands softly massaging her breasts. Then suddenly she cried out in pain as he buried his fangs in crook of her neck, opening the wound he made previously that day. But the pain soon subsided as he passionately sucked the wound. Kiara wrapped her arms around him, moaning with pleasure at the sensation he made her feel.

Vegeta pressed his knee up between her legs, pushing them apart and positioning himself in between them. He lapped passionately at the open wound in her neck as he pushed inside of her. He groaned as he pushed in and out of her slowly, gently.

Kiara ran her hands slowly down his back tills he reached the base of his tail. She stroked the fur softly earning a loud moan from the prince. She kept on stroking his tail bucking her hips against his as he quickened his pace until finally they moaned in unison as they both came.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF LEMON! END OF LEMON! END OF LEMON! END OF LEMON! END OF LEMON!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta watched his mate sleeping peacefully in his strong arms. Her back pressed tightly to his torso. _'She is so beautiful'_, he thought as he softly rubbed her stomach. For a while he lay there watching his princess sleep, until sleep finally overcame him too. But it was not a peaceful slumber…

For in his dreams Vegeta watched her get beaten badly by some man, which he assumed was her father. It hurt him to see his mate get hurt like that. Her whole past flew by in his dreams, but he saw not one happy moment. Day in day out she got beat up by this man.

Kiara too was dreaming of her mate. She saw the destruction he caused, the hard hand of his father that raised him, it was a nightmare for her. She woke up shivering, panting for air. Carefully she turned around in her mate's arms and watched him sleep. From the twitch in his brow she could tell his dreams weren't pleasant either. _'What are you dreaming Vegeta,'_ she thought as she closed her eyes, slowly falling back to sleep.

The bond was slowly connecting the two Saiyans. It wouldn't be long before they could hear each others thoughts, feel each others emotions and communicate telepathically.

I'm so sorry for taking so long with this chapter! So much came up, my boyfriend had an accident and ended up in the hospital, them my exams came up and then my practical training! I've been so immensely busy! I hope to have the next chapter out a lot sooner!

Anyways I hope you liked this chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6 The Saiyan Bond

**Author: **SaiyanPrincessKiara  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc.  
BUT I do own Kiara... mwahahaha

**Chapter 6 – The Saiyan Bond.**

Now that Vegeta and Kiara had completed the mating ritual, the bond between them would grow.  
Both Vegeta and Kiara where asleep, Vegeta's strong arms protectively wrapped around her. For neither of them it was a pleasant sleep.

Slowly all of Kiara's memories flooded into Vegeta's mind. He could see the hell that was her life. Her entire world, before she showed up in the Saiyan Palace was completely different. And indeed she had not been a Saiyan before.  
He saw her memories of the tv-program in which he apparently appeared and felt the joy she had felt when watching it. Then he saw her memories of her father, how he would beat up her mother and then her. And he felt the fear, anger, humiliation and confusion she had felt every time it had happened.  
Finally he saw her final memory before she appeared in the Saiyan Palace, he saw how she had held something that looked like him and how she had asked him to protect her. And silently he vowed to do so.

Meanwhile Kiara saw similar things in Vegeta's memories. She saw how his father, the king, had beaten and humiliated him. She felt his pride getting bruised over and over and she could feel the fear his father made him feel whenever he was looking at him.  
Before the night was over, they had shared each others memories and past emotions as if in a dream.

That morning, when Kiara woke up she looked at Vegeta laying beside her. He was awake and watching her intently.  
"I've had the weirdest dream Vegeta", she whispered. "Those weren't dreams woman", he spoke softly. "Those were my memories, I've received yours too".  
"W-what? What do you mean Vegeta?" Her wide-eyed expression told him she really had no clue.  
"It's the Saiyan bond woman", he answered softly. "Soon we'll be able to feel each others emotions and hear each others thoughts".  
Kiara looked at him shocked, "you mean you'll know whatever I think?" she asked. "Everything," Vegeta replied truthfully.  
"Anything else I need to know about this bond?"  
"It's permanent. Both souls are entwined, therefore you can't survive without the other. If one dies, it's only a matter of time before the other follows", Vegeta explained.  
Kiara just looked at him as it all sank in.  
"Now let's take a shower and have some breakfast princess", Vegeta offered.  
At that Kiara smiled and got up followed by Vegeta.

'_This bond-thing kinda freaks me out'_, Kiara thought as she washed Vegeta's back._ 'What privacy do I have if he knows my every thought?'  
_'**_You'll know all of mine too woman'_**, she suddenly heard his voice in her mind, startling her.  
'**_Don't be afraid woman'_**, he thought to her. **_'You'll get used to it'_**.  
Kiara sighed knowing she didn't have a choice but to get used to it.

Suddenly Vegeta turned around and kissed her with more passion she ever thought he'd be able to give. And then she felt it. His infinite love for her, pouring into her very being, into her soul.  
Now she understood. _'This bond must be the Saiyan standard for love. Their pride would never let them utter those three simple words 'I love you', but they share it through their bond. That's way more intense then any relationship we have in my own world'._ She thought.  
Vegeta smiled an actual smile. '_**Yes woman. This bond is so strong it can not be broken, not even by death itself**_'.  
Kiara smiled back then kissed him again, this time it was her love that poured into him.

By the end of the day their bond had been completed. The floodgates to their minds had been opened and their every emotion would be shared. Now they could fully communicate telepathically.

A very short chapter I know, I'm sorry. I thought I could have my personal life sorted out but more stuff is happening and I'm extremely busy at university. I will try my best and update soon, but I can't promise anything. It might again take a while. I am truly sorry for this.


	7. Chapter 7 Darkness

**Author:** SaiyanPrincessKiara  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc.  
BUT I do own Kiara... mwahahaha

**A/N:** Finally! An update! I've been so busy lately! And so much happened, and to top it off, I'd been struck with a writers block! But I did graduate my university!  
Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter, I know some of you have been waiting for this. Please let me know what you think!

**Chapter 7 – Darkness.**

**_Nearly a week after the ceremony…_**

It was very early in the morning, no one else was up yet. Vegeta paced angrily trough his fathers room. "How could you!" he screamed furiously. "How could you do this father!"  
"Calm yourself son! I didn't have a choice! Right now we're not strong enough! We have to play along until we're strong enough!"  
Vegeta signed, he knew his father was right but damn it! He couldn't leave now. He had just mated and boned Kiara. It would tear them both apart!  
"Vegeta?" the king inquired softly. Vegeta growled at his father and furiously stormed out of the room, back to his own.

The tension in the throne room was unbearable as the lizard tyrant walked in.  
The king bowed before the tyrant as he sat in the Saiyan king's throne. "Is your son ready to join my army?" he asked glaring at the Saiyan king.  
The king nodded, "yes lord Frieza, he's all yours".  
"Good", Frieza chuckled. "Send him to my ship immediately!" he commanded as he got up and walked back towards his ship.  
"Sire!" one of the kings advisors spoke urgently, "we can not let him have the prince!" The king looked at him and spoke, despair and sadness obvious in his voice, "we have no choice Toma, but soon we will overthrow him and take my son back. Until then we have to play along".

Meanwhile Kiara woke up to find her mate pacing back and forth nervously. "Vegeta?" she inquired softly. He didn't seem to hear her, so she tried trough their bond. _**'Vegeta? What's wrong?'**_ she thought to him. Vegeta tensed and stopped his pacing to look at his mate.  
_'How could he tell her what his father had told him this morning? How could he tell her he was about to leave her after mating her barely a week ago?'_ He watched her intently for a moment, before he softly spoke up. "I…", he began. "I have to go with Frieza". He spoke quickly and softly almost hoping she hadn't heard him. But she had.  
She looked up at him and softly asked, "why?".  
Vegeta sighed as he walked over to the bed and took her in his arms. "I don't have a choice Kiara. If I don't go he'll kill everyone. I'll lose you for good".  
Kiara nodded, understanding what he meant and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck, softly kissing the mark she had given him not even a week ago.  
Vegeta let out a soft moan and pulled her even closer. He took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.

There was a knock on the door and Vegeta growled letting go of his mate to open the door.  
Toma bowed before him. "It is time my prince", he spoke softly, a sadness in his voice. Vegeta turned around and looked at his mate once more before following Toma to Frieza's ship.

The throne room was eerily quiet as Frieza walked in once more. His right hand man, Zarbon had found out and informed him that prince Vegeta had taken a mate.  
He himself wasn't very interested in females, but she might make a nice present for his brother.  
"The princess, bring her to me! I want to meet her!" he commanded.  
"What!" King Vegeta exclaimed shocked. "But why lord Frieza?"  
Frieza growled instantly killing one of the kings guards with his eye-lasers. "Do not question me monkey-king! Bring her to me!"  
The king sighed heavily not knowing what else to do and motioned for one of his men to get the princess.

There was another knock on the door and Kiara slowly got up, wiping her tears away, and opened the door. The Saiyan bowed before her, "my princess, Lord Frieza wishes to see you".  
Kiara raised an eyebrow confused, "why?" she asked the kings second advisor.  
"We don't know princess, but please follow me".  
Kiara signed but followed the Saiyan silently to the throne room.  
Frieza smirked as he watched the princess enter the throne room. She was obviously a proud warrior like the prince. Beautiful too, he couldn't deny that. _'Yes, she will make a fine gift for my brother'_, he thought.  
The princess didn't bow before him, she would not bow to anyone but her prince and king.  
Frieza looked at her expectantly, "bow before your lord child!" he commanded.  
Kiara growled at the lizard tyrant "I bow for no one".  
Frieza smirked and raised his hand, bringing it down hard across her face. The force of his slap threw her to the ground. Kiara looked up at him cradling her cheek. A massive bruise was already forming.  
Frieza chuckled _'yes she will be perfect indeed'_.  
He turned back to the king and spoke menacingly "she will come with me, she'll be perfect for my brother".  
Everyone present in the throne room gasped in shock. The king signed, closing his eyes for a moment, there was nothing he could do at this point and he knew it. He looked at the princess, his son's mate and then back at Frieza and nodded.

Kiara screamed and kicked as Zarbon grabbed her, but was easily knocked out when he hit a pressure point in her neck. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms as he carried her to the ship.  
"Keep her away from the prince", Frieza spoke. "I don't want him knowing she's here too".  
Zarbon nodded, "yes lord Frieza" and took the princess to a room on the other side of the ship.

Not much later the ship had taken off into space. Vegeta was summoned to the bridge.  
He growled low in his throat as he bowed before Frieza.  
Frieza merely smirked at him as he got into his hovercar. "Watch closely my prince", he said, "this will be a show you won't soon forget". With that Frieza left the ship and started forming a massive energyball.  
Vegeta looked from Frieza to his planet and back to Frieza. Panic overtook him as he tried desperately to reach Frieza to try and stop him, but Zarbon easily held him down forcing him to watch.  
_'NOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_ he screamed in his mind. _'Kiara! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_  
Tears threatened to spill, as he watched his planet being destroyed, but he managed to control himself. He would not cry in front of them, he would not give them that pleasure.

Meanwhile Kiara woke screaming "VEGETAAAAA!" She had felt his pain, it was an enormous emotional pain. She tried getting into his mind to find out what had caused it and to try and comfort him. But he had closed himself off. There was no way she could get passed his mental barriers.  
Three men suddenly entered her room, two of them holding her down, the other injecting her with something.  
"Vegeta…" she whispered softly as she fell into a drug induced sleep.

Not the longest chapter, but I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8 Proud Saiyans and their vows

**Author: **SaiyanPrincessKiara  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc.  
BUT I do own Kiara... mwahahaha

**A/N:** I'm really starting to have some troubles with this story. It's coming along very slowly. I wrote most of this chapter at work so I could get it out sooner. I'm just really busy lately and I'm starting uni in august again so things will most likely be even worse then.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Chapter 8 – Proud Saiyans and their vows.**

Kiara sat on the bed in her cell. Her knees bent up and her arms tightly wrapped around them.  
She had woken up a few hours ago and had been trying to get into her mates mind, to talk to him. But he'd set up permanent barriers and there was no way she could get passed them.  
She sighed heavily _'why was he shutting her out like this? What had she done to deserve this? Had she hurt him somehow? Had she offended him?_' She didn't know.  
She rocked back and forth, as the tears slid down her face. She had lost her mate. The only one she truly loved and cared about.

Vegeta sat in his room. He had lost his mate. He stood and watched as that tyrant destroyed his entire race, his planet and his mate. He had lost her and he couldn't even cry. The tears just wouldn't come.  
He had nothing left to live for but revenge. Revenge on his people, revenge on his planet and above all, revenge on his mate. The one who held his heart and soul.  
One day he would destroy that damned tyrant. _'Mark my words Frieza!' he thought, 'I will have my revenge!' I will kill you! I promise you that!'_

They soon reached planet Cold. Vegeta was sent straight to his room, while Kiara was taken to the throne room.  
"Father," Frieza greeted his father King Cold with a nod. "Ah, my son. I hear you've finally destroyed the Saiyan race and their planet".  
"All but two father. I have decided to keep the prince as my pet," he chuckled. "And the other one?" Frieza's brother, Cooler, inquired. "She's yours my brother. A gift from me to you," Frieza replied smugly.  
Just then Zarbon came in forcing Kiara along with him.

Kiara stood before the three tyrants glaring menacingly at them. Frieza chuckled "I present to you, Princess Kiara, mate to Prince Vegeta".  
Both King Cold and Cooler looked somewhat shocked yet pleased at this knowledge.  
Cooler stepped forward circling the princess, watching her intently. "She sure is a beautiful little monkey", he spoke running his fingers lightly down her cheek.  
Suddenly she snapped nearly biting his finger. "Feisty too", King Cold chuckled.  
"Yes, she's perfect" Cooler mused. "I'll have fun breaking her".  
All three Ice-jins chuckled as Kiara just glared at them.  
'_You'll never break me'_, she thought, _'mark my words you filthy tyrant! You will pay for what you did!'  
_"Take her to my quarters!" Cooler commanded his men.  
Two bulky men, one with blue skin, red hair and black eyes, the other with yellow skin and black hair and eyes, came forward. They roughly grabbed Kiara and forced her to their masters quarters, where they chained her ankles and wrists to the bedroom wall.

Meanwhile Vegeta was throwing the biggest tantrum ever seen. He was trashing his room, breaking whatever was breakable, tearing apart whatever could be torn, all the while screaming obscenities. "WHY DAMNIT! WHY?" he screamed breaking the only chair in his room.  
Finally he broke down into a heap on the floor. "Why?" he whispered softly. "I loved her! She was my heart and soul!".  
The prince was heartbroken. He had lost the only thing that truly mattered to him. The only thing he truly cared about… besides becoming the legendary of course…  
"I'm sorry Kiara. I'm truly sorry! I will avenge you my mate! I promise you that!" He vowed softly.

Suddenly his door slid open. "What the hell!" exclaimed a truly shocked Zarbon. "What the hell happened here!"  
Vegeta looked up from his position on the floor. He slowly stood up, his face was now an emotionless mask.  
"WELL? EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Zarbon yelled at him. His patience obviously running low.  
"A prince does not have to explain his actions!" Vegeta replied arrogantly. "Especially not to a low life such as you!"  
"WHY YOU!" Zarbon seethed with barely suppressed anger, balling his fists by his sides.  
"What's the matter pretty boy? You look a little flushed". The prince crossed his arms over his chest smirking arrogantly.  
"THAT DOES IT MONKEYBOY!" Zarbon yelled attacking the prince.  
Vegeta was no match for Frieza's right hand man. And so he soon lay bruised and broken on the floor.  
"You'd do well to remember your place and learn to respect your superiors monkey!" Zarbon spat as he turned on his heel and walked away. He stopped at the door and without looking back spoke menacingly to the fallen prince "and get this mess cleaned up!"  
When Zarbon finally left Vegeta pulled himself to his feet groaning softly in pain. "That… bastard… will… pay… for… this" he grunted.

Cooler couldn't wait till all the formalities where over. He was delighted with his brothers present and couldn't wait to spend some 'quality' time alone with her.  
'_She's so full of fire, such spirit! It will indeed be fun breaking her'_ he thought. _'I wonder how long she will last?'_ he mused to himself.  
"COOLER!" his fathers voice suddenly rose him from his musings. "Hmm? What?" he replied a little dazed.  
"Where is that mind of yours son! Pay attention!"  
"Hump. Yes father", he answered annoyed at his fathers interruption of his musings.  
Frieza chuckled. "I believe his mind is currently preoccupied with a certain monkey princess".  
"But of course" King Cold replied knowingly. "But I doubt your new pet will be going anywhere. She can wait! We have more important matters at hand my son!"  
"Yes father!" Cooler sighed deeply.  
Frieza merely chuckled, swirling the red liquid around in his goblet.  
Coolers thoughts however, quickly returned to the Saiyan female, chained up in his room and all the things he'd do to break her.  
'_Yes, she would definitely become his favorite pet'_.

Kiara growled ferociously, still pulling roughly on her chains. She had been doing so for the past hour.  
"Damnit!" she whispered angrily, a hint of desperation apparent in her voice. _'I have to try harder! I Have to get out of here! I can't let them have me!'_ she thought while increasing her powerlevel as far as she could go. Again she pulled on her chains with all her might, but it still wasn't enough. "Damnit!" she screeched again. _'I can't give up! I won't give up! There has to be a way out of this!'  
_Just then, the door opened revealing a very pleased looking Cooler. "My, my. Impressive" he chuckled. "I believe you made the entire palace shake with that little outburst of yours!"

Kiara glared as Cooler slowly made his way towards her, stopping directly in front of her.  
"Get. The. Hell. Away. From. Me!" she spoke softly, yet dangerously.  
Cooler merely chuckled at that. He slowly reached his hand to the side of her face, stroking her cheek lightly. "Such fire" he spoke softly watching with amusement as his pet turned away from him. The fire in her eyes burning even brighter than before.  
"It will be fun to extinguish that fire of yours!" he spoke calmly, a deadly, silent promise hidden within those words.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here I wanted to thank my lovely reviewers for their support :) I also wanted to thank everyone who added me or this story to their favorites :)  
Thanks all, you keep me going :)


	9. Authors Note

**Authors Note **

To those who have been reading this fanfic and waiting for so long for an update:

I am very sorry for not updating in so long. There have been some major events and changes in my life that just took up most of my time and even my inspiration and will to write. However things are currently looking up again. And I have gotten back to writing bits and pieces.

During my 'down-time' I have been watching the anime Inuyasha, which has inspired me to write again. I have decided to put this story on hold for a while longer and focus on other, new works.

Also I have decided on a new name, for several reasons. I know it is confusing, but I feel it's something I should do. My new penname will be Golden Tigress. On I will simply change my penname, on and I will create a new account.

Once again I am very sorry for the long delay, but I hope you understand.

SaiyanPrincessKiara / Golden Tigress


	10. Chapter 9 A living hell part 1

**Author: **SaiyanPrincessKiara / Golden Tigress.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc.

BUT I do own Kiara... mwahahaha

**A/N:** Finally, after months I am back! I apologize for the major lack of updates I really am ashamed of myself. I know how bad it sucks when you're reading a story and have to wait months for the next update. I'm truly sorry and I promise I'll try my very best to keep this from happening. University is just asking so much of my time :( I hope you can understand. Anyways without further ado, here's chapter 9 to Where I Belong. Hope you enjoy :)

**Chapter 9 – A living hell part 1. **

With Kiara: 

Cooler ran his cold hands slowly down Kiara's sides making her shiver at the coldness of his touch. _'Damnit! No! This can't be happening!'_ she thought while frantically pulling on her restraints.

"You're a feisty one aren't you? Good! I like em that way! The more they fight the better!"

Cooler chuckled. "Go to hell you bastard!" Kiara screamed at him. Cooler moved so fast she didn't even know he'd hit her until she felt the stinging pain on her cheek. A large nasty bruise was already forming there.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled trying with al her might to kick him, but to no avail. "That's it my pet! Fight me! You'll never win though! You're inferior, you always will be!" This really pissed Kiara off sending her ki-level sky rocketing again. The chains however still managed to hold her down.

Cooler watched his pet closely, surprise showing on his face. _'Frieza was right to destroy them'_, he thought. _'How could a mere female posses this amount of power? That's unheard of!'_

"Perhaps I should take precautions with you little one. It would take away the fight in you, but I imagine you'll still be enjoyable enough" he smirked as he moved away from her.

Kiara watched closely as Cooler pressed the intercom button. "Bring me the device NOW!" he stated with authority. "Yes milord!" someone on the other side answered nervously.

Cooler smirked turning back to the Saiyan chained to his wall. He moved slowly toward her, trapping her slim body with his own large frame. He smirked at the fear that showed briefly in her eyes. "There's no need to be afraid little one, if you play along I promise the pain will be minimal", he murmured in her ear before licking her cheek. "You taste divine little one" he whispered moving to her neck.

Kiara squirmed under him trying to get away from him, when she felt his claw sliding over her stomach. _'Oh My God! He's slicing off my clothes!'_ realization immediately dawned on her, making her powerlevel surge once more. _'I have to stop him!'_ she thought frantically.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Cooler smirked ripping the top half of her bodysuit off as he made his way to the door. Again Kiara called forth her energy rattling the chains, but it still wasn't enough. She continued trying to desperately break free when suddenly Cooler stood before her again. She growled furiously at him trying to keep him away.

Cooler smirked as he showed her the device in his hands. "It's called a ki-drainer" he said maliciously. "Guess what it's for my pet". Kiara's face instandly drained of all color, she knew that device! She'd heard Vegeta talk about it before! "That's right my pet" Cooler murmured as he forced the color around her neck. "It will drain you of your ki, leaving you weak and helpless".

Kiara fought with all her might but it was to late. The collar was placed and she could already feel her ki being drained from her body. Cooler stood back watching her with sick fascination.

"Now that you're pretty much ki-less we can continue our little game" he whispered as he undid her chains. He smirked as the once proud and strong Saiyan fell limply in his arms. "Don't worry pet, as soon as the shock of your drainage is over, you'll be a little stronger". Kiara tried fighting him as he forced her on the bed, but she was too weakened.

-------------------------------------------- WARNING RAPE SCENE --------------------------------------------

Cooler made quick work of her tattered bodysuit before climbing over her. He could feel her now much frailer form squirming underneath his massive and heavy form. This only served to turn him on more though.

He ran his hands over her body, noting how amazingly soft her skin was under his rough hands. _'I will enjoy this'_ he thought as he roughly massaged her left breast, while taking the other in his mouth nipping it with his teeth. Kiara's painfilled groans drove him on in his pleasure.

When he had enough of her breasts he moved on licking and nipping his way down her perfect stomach. Kiara tried fighting him with all she had, but it was no use. There was no ki left in her. _'How am I to fight him now?'_ she wondered as panic overtook her. "AGRRR!!!" she cried out.

Cooler had made his way down to her thighs and bit down harshly on her inner thigh drawing blood. He smirked at her scream of pain relishing in her blood. Slowly he moved up, spreading her thighs so he could have better access. He looked up at his pet as he roughly forced his fingers inside of her.

Kiara cried out at the painful and unexpected intrusion. Cooler trusted his fingers in and out of her mercilessly enjoying his pets pain filled screams. Kiara tried so hard to fight it, but her body betrayed her. No matter how painful it was, he managed to hit the right spot making her hips trust upwards on their own accord.

Cooler could feel her walls tighten around his fingers and knew she was close. He smirked leaning in flicking her pleasure bud with his tongue repeatedly, forcing her over the edge.

Kiara cried out her painful release as Cooler greedily licked up her juices. "Hmmm absolutely wonderful" he murmured pulling himself up along her body. "Would you like to find out for yourself?" he snickered as he crushed his lips to hers, forcing his tongue past her lips. This gave Kiara the chance she'd been looking for. Quickly she bit down on his tongue as hard as she could. The foul taste of his blood instantly filled her mouth making her gag.

The stunned Cooler quickly got his wits back and growled furiously "BITCH!" he spat as he struck her hard across the face several times before grabbing her hips pressing his claws down painfully. "I was going to go easy on you" he drawled positioning his cock, which appeared seemingly out of nowhere, at her entrance "but you can forget about that now!" he spat before forcing his cock deep inside of her.

Kiara cried out in pain. He was too big! Her insides where being torn apart! _'Gods it hurts!'_ Kiara cried inwardly as Cooler trusted violently in and out of her. He smirked at the scent of her blood. "See what you did pet? If only you had obeyed me!" Kiara just groaned in pain. It was truly unbearable. Never before had she felt this much pain.

----------------------------------------------- END RAPE SCENE -----------------------------------------------

Finally he growled out his release. Kiara whimpered as he pulled out of her. _'Good'_, he thought _'I hope that was a lesson to her, if not well I wouldn't mind having to teach her again'_. He looked at her bruised, bloody and broken form. "Get used to it pet, this will be your life from now on" he said before leaving the room.

****

I hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter will be fully dedicated to our beloved Saiyan prince! The next chapter will be up within a week I promise!


	11. Chapter 10 A living hell part 2

**Author: **SaiyanPrincessKiara / Golden Tigress.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc.

BUT I do own Kiara... mwahahaha

**A/N:** As promised, within the week, chapter 10 to Where I Belong. Hope you enjoy :)

**Chapter 10 – A living hell part 2. **

With Vegeta: 

The young Saiyan prince walked into the throne room. He looked as regal as ever wearing a royal blue spandex bodysuit and white armor and boots trimmed in gold. He held his head up high and his shoulders straight, his tail wrapped tightly around his waist.

He looked as proud and strong as ever, but underneath he was hurting. His mate was lost to him forever. His entire race and planet where destroyed. There was nothing left. He couldn't give up though. He was a Saiyan, the strongest of all, and one day he would destroy Frieza. He would destroy him and take over his empire. He would rule the universe. _'Yes Frieza will pay for what he did'_, he thought as he sucked up his pride and knelt down before his enemy turned master.

"Milord" he said, disgust evident in his voice. "It has been done, planet Lanos has been purged. All life forms have been destroyed, the planet is ready to be sold".

Frieza swirled the liquid in his goblet languidly, looking at Vegeta with a bored expression. It had been two years since he captured the prince. Watching his planet be destroyed and believing his mate died in the blast had broken the boy somewhat, but he was still defiant. Not that Frieza minded. No, he loved it. He loved beating the boy senseless for defying him. Though lately it seemed the beatings where no longer enough.

Frieza knew his pet had taken longer than needed to purge planet Lanos. He also knew that if he asked why it took so long the boy would simply tell him he ran into unexpected trouble or something along those lines. Frieze knew better though. The boy was up to something.

_'No, best to teach the boy a good lesson. One he won't forget'_, Frieza thought. _'We can't have the brat stepping out of line can we'_, he snickered to himself.

"About time my pet monkey. I was wondering if I should send a backup crew to rescue you!"

"Hmmp I don't need rescuing!" Vegeta spat, causing Frieza to laugh. "Is that so monkeyboy?" Vegeta glared at the tyrant, he wanted nothing more than to tear him apart!

Frieza got up slowly making his way to Vegeta who was still kneeling on the floor. "You're taking to long on your missions for my liking. They should be completed much faster". He was now circling Vegeta trying to gauge a reaction, but the Saiyan prince showed nothing.

"What is it you do while on your missions little prince?" he drawled. "I purge the planet and rid it of all life forms", Vegeta answered in all seriousness. "BULLSHIT!" Frieza spat kicking him hard in the ribs. He delighted in the sound of cracking ribs.

Vegeta managed to keep his cool. This was nothing new. For the past two years he'd been beaten nearly continuously. His time between beatings was just enough to heal and complete another mission. Besides the beatings, though they hurt a lot, weren't really punishment. They made him stronger. Every time he was beaten to within an inch of his life, his power grew exponentially. With that in mind he could bare the beatings. _'How ironic'_, he thought. _'Frieza's own actions will be the end of him'._ He allowed a small smirk to grace his lips at that thought.

The smirk, however small and brief had not gone unnoticed. "Something amuse you monkeyboy?" Frieza inquired as he landed another kick to the Saiyan's ribs.

Vegeta coughed up blood but refused to answer. Frieza growled furiously. "Your disobedience bores me little prince. Perhaps it is time to teach you a proper lesson".

Vegeta gasped as Frieza's tail slid around his neck. "It seems the beatings no longer keep you in check so I thought of a better punishment for you monkeyboy".

Vegeta's eyes widened with worry _'What is he up to?'_ his question was answered soon though as Frieza forced him down on his hands and knees, ripping his armor apart. His bodysuit was next to be ripped off.

Panic immediately overcame the young prince. _'NO WAY! HE CAN'T BE SERIOUS!'_ he thought while fighting the tyrant for all he was worth. Frieza laughed "that's it little prince! Fight me! It'll make it so much more enjoyable!"

Vegeta growled furiously _'THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!' I'M A SAIYAN PRINCE!'_ The beatings he could handle, but this? No way. No proud prince could handle this, no one could.

----------------------------------- WARNING SMALL YAOI RAPE SCENE -----------------------------------

He screamed his pain to all who could hear as Frieza slammed himself inside him. _'Gods he's tight! I'll enjoy this. I should have done this sooner'_, Frieza thought with sick pleasure as his pet groaned in pain.

A blinding pain coursed throughout his entire body as the tyrant abused him. He couldn't help it, he cried out in pain.

When Frieza finally released his seed and pulled out Vegeta fell broken to the floor. His pride was torn to shreds, just like his insides.

------------------------------------- END OF SMALL YAOI RAPE SCENE -------------------------------------

Frieza chuckled as he called for Zarbon, who came in immediately. "Yes milord?" he questioned looking over at Vegeta's naked and broken form, instantly understanding what had happened.

"Clean this up! He can heal on his own, just take him to his room". Frieze ordered. "Yes milord", Zarbon answered obediently as he picked up Vegeta dragging him to his room.

"Get used to it monkey. This is your life now", he said emotionlessly as he dumped the fallen prince on the cot, leaving the room silently.

****

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it! A whole chapter dedicated to Vegeta's hell. The story is slowly coming to an end now. I figure about 2, maybe 3 chapters left. So hang in there a little longer ;) I hope to have the next chapter out within the week as well :) Golden Tigress


	12. Chapter 11 Impossible!

**Author: **SaiyanPrincessKiara / Golden Tigress.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc.  
BUT I do own Kiara... mwahahaha

**A/N:** I present to you chapter 11 of Where I Belong. I'm not completely satisfied with it, but I didn't know how to fix things so I kept it as it is. Hope you enjoy :)

**  
Chapter 11 – ****Impossible!**

A vicious wind whipped his wild mane about as he destroyed meteor after meteor. What had begone as a simple training to achieve his goal in becoming the legendary Super Saiyan had turned into a race for survival.

Since that horrible day, eight years ago when Frieza had first raped him it had become nearly impossible for the proud prince to escape for some extra training. But he was lucky now.

A few weeks ago an uprising had started. Many warrior races had gathered in an attempt to overthrow the Ice-jins. Vegeta knew they would not succeed, but the uprising did bring chaos. A chaos which allowed him to slip away on occasion to get some special training done.

And so here he was, blasting meteors for all he was worth. Why wasn't he a Super Saiyan yet? He had trained so hard for so long. Surely he was strong enough by now. So why hadn't he transformed like the legends told him he should?

Could it be that the legends where just that… legends? Made up to further glorify their race or scare of potential enemies?

Or maybe he wasn't worthy? No that was ridiculous! He was the prince of the mighty Saiyan race! Though they had fallen he was still their prince. He was definitely worthy. He just had to push himself harder. That was all.

And so with renewed resolve he continued blasting the oncoming meteorites.

* * *

Cooler sat comfortably in his chair at the center table. His father sat at the head of the table, his brother on his fathers right, across from him. They where discussing the uprising. Something had to be done, quickly. 

Kiara sat on her knees by her masters side. A chain attached to the collar on her neck. Ever since she was taken she had been treated as a pet and a sextoy. Nothing more. That was all she was now. Instead of placing her in the army, he had kept her with him as his pet and bedwarmer. This was ridiculous! She was a Saiyan warrior! Not a lowly pet!

The only thing Cooler granted her was her training. The collar would keep her ki in check anyway, so she couldn't do much damage. Kiara was glad she at least had that, it gave her a ways of getting rid of her pent up frustrations.

She had retreated to the deep recesses of her mind. That was the only way she could live this kind of life. She couldn't fight him, not with the collar placed snugly around her neck. She couldn't live her life like this, but she couldn't die either, Cooler would not allow it. And so she had forced her mind, her soul to retreat and stay hidden. It was the only way to survive and hang on to that last bit of sanity she had left.

"We have to do something, fast! This uprising is getting way out of hand!" she heard King Cold say in that feminine voice of his. "I have my entire army working on it father", his youngest son Frieza replied. Cooler scoffed "obviously they're incompetent if the uprising is causing so much chaos!"

"Are you saying you're warriors can do better brother?" Frieza asked, sarcasm obvious in his voice. "Of course I can! My warriors are all highly trained. They will take care of this uprising in no time!" the elder brother answered arrogantly.

"Then what are you waiting for my son? Why are your warriors not there taking care of this stupid uprising?" Cooler turned his glare to his father and answered arrogantly "Fine I will send my warriors to deal with the uprising". At that he stood up yanking the chain of Kiara's collar forcing her to follow him quickly.

* * *

"KOJI!" Cooler bellowed to his commander. "Y-yes milord?" said commander questioned nervously as he bowed before his lord. "Prepare the army to take care of the uprising. I want everyone ready to leave in the morning!" he commanded. "Yes milord! I will take care of it milord!" the commander answered before quickly taking off to do as he was ordered. 

"Lord Cooler?" Kiara asked looking at the agitated Ice-jin. "WHAT?" he bellowed spinning around to look at her. "I would like to aid your army in fighting these rebels". Cooler looked at her curiously "why?"

"I've been locked up in your palace for so long milord, with only my training sessions to allow me to get rid of pent up frustrations. I am a warrior, I need to fight. I need more than just training. Please milord, allow me to go with the army and fight these rebels. Allow me this challenge", Kiara asked.

Cooler watched the fire burning in her eyes. The woman had been docile for a long time now. It seemed as though her soul left her body. He missed the fiery, spirited woman he first took ten years ago. And now, finally after many years he saw a hint of that woman again in the fire that burned so brightly in her eyes.

'_Perhaps, if I allow her to fight the rebels, she'll be that fiery woman again?'_ he thought. It was worth a shot. Besides he could control the collar from wherever he was, so if she tried anything he would just activate the collar.

Kiara looked at Cooler anxiously, waiting for his answer. She was afraid he would say no. She really didn't want to be here anymore. She couldn't stay here any longer. She'd rather die in battle, which was exactly what she planned to do in this uprising. She knew she couldn't escape alive, not with this collar around her neck. The only way to escape was death.

"You are allowed to go", Cooler answered her finally as he moved to unlink the chain from her collar. "Go and prepare yourself. You will leave in the morning".

Kiara looked up slightly shocked that he allowed her to go! "Yes milord!" she answered quickly running off to prepare for battle.

Cooler watched her run off before he turned and continued on his way to his chambers.

* * *

BANG!!! The last of the meteorites was destroyed with another of Vegeta's blasts. The Saiyan prince took several deep rasping breaths. The meteorites had really given him one hell of a workout. His body was bruised and broken and he had trouble dragging in air. 

It wasn't long before his legs gave out on him and he was forced to crawl back to his ship. He slowly climbed into the ship seating himself before carefully placing the rejuvenation mask over his face and turning the machine on. He would be healed by the time he arrived at the rebel-planet.

* * *

**  
Two weeks later:**

Vegeta growled as he blasted away at the rebels who caused the uprising. He had arrived 12 days earlier and fought nearly non-stop since. Two days after his own arrival Cooler's army arrived as well.

Vegeta couldn't stand many of his warriors. They where disrespectful and provocative. He had already been challenged by many of Cooler's warriors and it pissed him off to no end. He wanted to get this rebellion over with so he could go and train more.

He growled again as he blasted one of Cooler's warriors who dared attack him from behind. Why did he send his warriors anyway? They only made things more difficult and chaotic. Many of Cooler's warriors sought Frieza's warriors out to mock them and fight them. So now they weren't only fighting the rebels, but Cooler's army as well.

The entire planet had fallen into complete chaos. It was hard to tell who was ally or enemy and so everyone just attacked whoever came their way.

* * *

Kiara rammed her fist trough some rebel's stomach relishing in the blood that now flowed freely from the wound. She was enjoying this rebellion, it gave her some feeling of freedom and she thoroughly enjoyed it. She turned around and quickly blasted an approaching member of Frieza's army to oblivion. 

She floated silently in the air looking at the chaos around her. Warriors of Cooler's army, Frieza's army and the rebels where all fighting each other. Cooler and Frieza's army should have fought together, but instead they where taunting and mocking each other and attacking anything and everything in their way.

Kiara shook her head. It didn't matter, as long as there was chaos, she was somewhat free and she would enjoy it while it lasted.

When she first came here she had planned on getting killed, but as soon as she engaged in battle that thought fled her mind. Her soul had returned from the recesses of her mind. She was once again enjoying her life and found new hope in that.

A particular blast suddenly caught her attention and her eyes widened. _'It can't be! Can it?'_ she thought shocked. Not noticing the warrior that snuck up behind her, preparing an attack.

* * *

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta screamed as he blasted several of the rebels. He was getting tired of those incompetent fools. It was mostly their numbers that cost the entire chaos. Not their strength or intelligence, they definitely lacked both.

His head snapped around at the sound of a feminine scream not to far away. The voice sounded familiar. He extended his senses trying to find out who it was. His eyes widened in shock _'NO WAY! Impossible!', _he thought. _'She died! She was on the planet when it was destroyed! How can she be here?'_

He had to know, he had to make sure and so he quickly rushed off toward where he had heard the scream. What he saw made his eyes widen once more and his heart skip a beat.

* * *

And so they meet again… but is Kiara alive after being attacked from behind? I honestly don't know looks all innocent you will have to wait and see ;)

I hope to have the next chapter out within the week :)

Golden Tigress


	13. Chapter 12 Freedom is knocking on our

**Author: **SaiyanPrincessKiara / Golden Tigress.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc.  
BUT I do own Kiara... mwahahaha

**A/N:** Wow! Can I say that I'm actually a little proud of myself? I've been updating regularly for the past few chapters like a good little authoress should :P Before I start though I wanted to thank two of my faithful readers :)

_**Thomas Drovin**_Thank you so much for all the support you've given me during this story. I'm glad you stuck by even in my long absence. And I'm not worried about flames or anything the like, as long as there are people reading my stories that's all I need :) Thank you for your support there as well.

_**M1dn1te999:**_ Thank you for sticking by me and supporting me throughout this story. It's coming to an end rather quickly now, I hope you won't be disappointed.

This chapter is for my two most faithful readers Thomas Drovin and M1dn1te999 :) Enjoy!

* * *

**  
Chapter 1****2 – Freedom is knocking on our door!**

**Recap from last time:  
**A particular blast suddenly caught Kiara's attention and her eyes widened. _'It can't be! Can it?'_ she thought shocked. Not noticing the warrior that snuck up behind her, preparing an attack.

Vegeta's head snapped around at the sound of a feminine scream not to far away. The voice sounded familiar. He extended his senses trying to find out who it was. His eyes widened in shock _'NO WAY! Impossible!', _he thought. _'She died! She was on the planet when it was destroyed! How can she be here?'_

He had to know, he had to make sure and so he quickly rushed off toward where he had heard the scream. What he saw made his eyes widen once more and his heart skip a beat.

**This time**_**(Vegeta's POV):  
**_There falling quickly from the sky was his mate! He would recognize her anywhere! Even after ten years! _'But how is this possible? She was on the planet when it blew apart!'_ he thought confused.

'_Unless!'_ his eyes widened at the thought forming in his head. _'Frieza secretly took her! He must have given her to Cooler! Yes it makes sense now! She's wearing his colors. OH GOD NO!'_ he could just imagine the abuse she must have undergone under Coolers reign.

A blast snapped him back into reality and his eyes widened once again. Someone had dared attack his mate! Twice! He growled furiously, blasting the offending warrior to oblivion before rushing after his mates falling form.

_**(Kiara's POV)  
**_Pain, lots of pain, excruciating pain. That was all she felt. Her entire body hurt. She knew she was falling, pummeling to the ground fast. She knew she should stop her fall but she couldn't, she didn't have the energy to stop it.

Right now she didn't care either. Her mate was there! He was alive! _'Kami he's handsome!'_ she thought as she watched him blast her attacker into oblivion. _'Hnn suits him fine for attacking me like that!'_ she thought as she closed her eyes preparing for the impact of her fall.

_**(General POV)  
**_Vegeta shot forth as fast as he could. He had to get to her in time! _'She could die from that fall! I have to catch her! I have to!'_ he thought frantically as he pushed himself to his limits and beyond.

A golden flash of light stopped al warriors. Time itself seemed to freeze as they all stopped fighting and turned to the source of light. The only movement was that of Vegeta catching his mate bridal style and jaws falling open in amazement.

* * *

"Such power! It's amazing!" Zarbon muttered softly, his jaw hanging slack in shock.

"Dear Kami! Such immense power!" Dodoria muttered as he hung in the air, shocked by the sudden force of power.

"Impossible!" Frieza breathed as he looked out of the window of his ship to the rebel-planet. _'Where did that power come from?'_ he wondered._ 'I've never felt anything like it!'_ The tyrant nervously clenched and unclenched his fists. He didn't like this change. He didn't like it at all.

* * *

Vegeta cradled his precious cargo in his arms as he landed safely on the ground. He had made it. He had saved his mate. He looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms, relieve flowing through him. _'It's her! It's really her! My mate!'_ he thought happily. _'She's pretty badly injured but she'll make it'_.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as the girl stirred slightly.

Kiara slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the beautiful sight. Slowly she lifted a hand and placed it lightly against his cheek rubbing it softly. "You're so beautiful my mate", she whispered, her voice strained with pain.

Vegeta smiled at his mate, a genuine smile, which made him all the more beautiful.

"You've done it, my mate. You've finally done it!" she continued to whisper in her strained voice.

"Done what?" the prince asked her confused. He received a weak smile in return.

"The legendary" Kiara whispered weakly, her strength failing her. "You've become a Super Saiyan". Carefully she reached into her armor pulling out a small mirror. "See for yourself" she said holding the mirror out to him.

Vegeta looked into the small mirror and gasped at the sight. His once black mane had turned blonde while his once coal black eyes where now teal-colored.

Now that he actually paid attention he could feel the new power flowing through his veins. It felt great, it felt wonderful. Such immense power, it was unbelievable.

'_Wow!'_ he thought. _'I actually did it!'_ he started chuckling, happiness overflowing him. Soon the chuckle became a maniacal laugh. "I DID IT!" he cried out happily, hugging his mate tightly.

"Frieza and Cooler will pay for what they did my mate", he promised as he launched himself into the air toward his pod. First his mate had to heal.

* * *

The rebels started cheering. A Super Saiyan had risen. There was no doubt in their minds that he would take care of the Ice-jins. All they had to do now was insure their own safety.

All the rebels started following after the Super Saiyan. He would free the universe. He would destroy the tyrants that destroyed his race and planet.

The other warriors where clearly doubting on their course of action. Only a handful was loyal to the Ice-jins, the others had to make a choice. Stay with the Ice-jins or follow the Saiyan prince.

Slowly some warriors started following after the prince and the rebels. More warriors followed in their trail as their courage grew.

* * *

Vegeta carefully placed his mate in the ship setting up the rejuvenation system. It would take some time but she would heal.

He could feel the presence of many warriors behind him so he turned around slowly. The rebels and many of the Ice-jin soldiers bowed down before him.

"Prince Vegeta", the strongest one and leader of the rebels spoke. "We pledge our loyalty to you and your mate". Vegeta nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Your loyalty is greatly appreciated", he said sounding like a true prince. "It won't be long until Frieza lands, when he does I will fight him. You will stay behind and protect my mate from harm. Fail and your lives will be forfeit!" he ordered calmly.

"As you wish your highness. We will not fail", the leader said.

Vegeta turned and looked at his mate. 'Be strong my mate. Just a little longer and we'll be free' he thought, hoping that she'd picked up his message.

* * *

Frieza growled furiously "PREPARE THE SHIP! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THE PEST MYSELF!" he bellowed.

"Yes milord" the soldier who had just informed the tyrant of what had happened quickly scrambled off to do his lords bidding.

'_How could this have happened?'_ Frieza thought. _'Well… no matter. It'll soon be taken care off'_ the evil tyrant laughed like a maniac as he drank his wine. "Soon my prince…" he said in a soft, menacing voice.

* * *

There you go :) Hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be the final battle! Will our beloved prince and his mate finally find their freedom? Will the tyrants finally meet their end?

I will try my best to update within the week to answer all your questions!

-- Golden Tigress --


	14. Chapter 13 The Final Battle

**Author: **SaiyanPrincessKiara / Golden Tigress.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc.

BUT I do own Kiara... mwahahaha

**A/N:** Hey all! Sorry I took so long to update, these last couple of weeks of college have been really hectic. I'm currently also involved in a little… well let's just call it a misunderstanding, for lack of any better words… with one of my teachers. So yeah.. I'm still trying to get that solved but in my opinion… she should just do us all a favour and find another job cause honestly I've never met such a lousy excuse of a teacher… and I've met bad ones trust me! But hey.. that's my opinion and who am I to decided huh? Oh well enough of that!

Before I continue though, I wanted to ask you all something. When I read a fanfiction, or any other online-story I find it easier to read when the paragraphs are short and separated with blank lines. I'm not used to writing like that but I've decided to give it a try in this chapter. Please let me know what style you prefer so I can work on making my stories easier to read :)

Well that was all for my rambling. No need to delay you any further! I give you chapter 13 of Where I Belong! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1****3 – The final battle!**

**Recap from last time:**

Frieza growled furiously "PREPARE THE SHIP! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THE PEST MYSELF!" he bellowed.

"Yes milord" the soldier who had just informed the tyrant of what had happened quickly scrambled off to do his lords bidding.

'_How could this have happened?'_ Frieza thought. _'Well… no matter. It'll soon be taken care off'_ the evil tyrant laughed like a maniac as he drank his wine. "Soon my prince…" he said in a soft, menacing voice.

**This time:**

It was quiet on the rebel-planet. The only sounds that could be heard where those of battle. A fierce battle.

Every single soldier and rebel stood silently looking up at the sky. Some where frightened, while others where pleased. Some where shocked, while others where amazed.

What are they looking at, you wonder? Well the battle of the century ofcourse!

Up in the sky two beings where fighting fiercely. One the Saiyan prince, a Super Saiyan. The other an Ice-jin, a tyrant who terrorized the universe for far to long.

* * *

Vegeta laid punch after punch, kick after kick on the tyrants body. Not even breaking a sweat. 

He took pleasure in every bone he heard cracking. In every drop of blood he forced from the Ice-jins body. But he took the most pleasure in the desperation that was beginning to show in the tyrants eyes.

"How does it feel to be beaten by a Saiyan Frieza?" he taunted. "Ironic how you destroyed the entire Saiyan race out of fear. Fear that a Super Saiyan would rise up and overthrow you! And yet you let the strongest one live!" Vegeta laughed heartily at the irony of it all.

* * *

Frieza growled at the insolent prince. _'How dare he mock me! He'll pay dearly for this! Stupid monkey! That's all he is! A monkey!'_

Sweat covered his body, mixing with the blood that flowed freely from his injuries. He was trying so hard to block the Saiyan's attacks, but he was failing miserably.

'_How is this possible?'_ he wondered. _'I've transformed into my final form, yet still he's beating me! This can't be possible! He's just a monkey! I'm the stronger one! I'm superior!'_

Frieza growled furiously as Vegeta's fist connected with his jaw.

His body was already broken and torn. Even he knew that he wouldn't hold out much longer. With every punch, kick and blast his body grew weaker.

'_Yes it was true. He, the great emperor Frieza was losing. He was losing to a Saiyan. A monkey! How degrading',_ he thought frustrated.

He was inclined to just blow up the entire planet, but he wasn't sure if that would leave him with enough energy until his father or even his stupid brother found him.

'_For yes, he could survive in space, unlike most other races. But surviving in space required much more energy than normal. It was a risk he didn't dare take. His chances of survival where much greater this way. Both his brother and father where nearby after all'._

He was violently jarred out of his thoughts by a vicious punch to his abdomen.

'_Damn that Saiyan!'_ he thought as he tried his hardest to dodge another kick. _'I should have destroyed him when I had the chance!'_

* * *

The fight was interrupted by a loud rumbling sound. The sound of a landing ship. Vegeta knew those sounds all to well. 

Slowly he turned to see both King Colds and Coolers ship landing. _'Shit!'_ he thought.

'_It was extremely easy to defeat Frieza, so I should have no trouble dealing with his father or brother. But both of them together?'_ He wasn't sure about that.

'_Better finish of Frieza before he gets the chance to escape or intervene in a much more difficult battle!'_ and with that he sent a fairly powerfull energy blast in Frieza's direction.

Frieza's eyes widened in shock as a powerfull blast came at him, fast! There was no way he could dodge it so he tried blocking it.

If possible, his eyes widened even further as the blast hit him, destroying his body.

* * *

Vegeta had just enough time to enjoy Frieza's demise before King Cold and Cooler showed up. 

"FRIEZA!!!" came the shocked, rather feminine voice of King Cold.

Vegeta laughed heartily at the shock clearly visible on King Colds face. "Don't worry you'll be joining him soon", he chuckled before attacking.

There was no time to play. He had to get back to his mate. She needed him, now more than ever.

And so Vegeta put everything he had into the fight. It was much harder though, now that he was fighting two Ice-jins. Every hit he made on Cooler or King Cold was met with one of their own.

He could feel his sweat mingling with his blood. This was definitely a lot tougher than he thought.

* * *

The fight went on for hours, and things weren't looking good for our prince. He was tired and badly injured. He hated to admit it, but he still wasn't strong enough. Not to defeat two of them anyways. 

Cooler smirked at the fallen prince. "What's the matter monkey boy?" he taunted. "Not so tough now are you?" he laughed.

"Don't worry. I want you alive. Then you can watch as I fuck your mate over and over!" He laughed at the look of horror that briefly showed on Vegeta's face.

The prince attacked with renewed vigor. _'No! He couldn't let that happen! He would not touch his mate!'_

Cooler laughed once more as he dodged another kick, placing his own fist in the Saiyans stomach. His punch was directly followed by an energy-blast from his father. The blast hit the prince in the back.

The younger tyrant smirked continuing to taunt the young prince. "I still remember the day I first took her! She was feisty!" He laughed.

"Even after I fitted her with a ki-drainer, she remained feisty" he continued. "She also tastes and feels absolutely divine!" he smirked riling the prince up more.

The more Cooler gloated about how he raped and beat his mate, the closer Vegeta got to snapping.

And finally he did. Something snapped and his power grew exponentially. Two pairs of Ice-jin eyes widened in shock as the Saiyans power increased once again.

The young prince smirked as he viciously attacked the two Ice-jins. He was quickly gaining the upper hand once again.

It wasn't long before King Cold fell, his body disintegrated by Vegeta's Gallic Gun.

Cooler growled furiously as he watched his father perish. "You'll die for that!" he spat angrily at the smirking prince.

Vegeta laughed heartily at the only Ice-jin left. Desperation was now starting to show on his face, just like it had on Frieza's and even King Colds, just before they perished.

Soon, the cocky tyrant would fall and they would be free!

'_How could this have happened?'_ Cooler wondered. _'How could a mere monkey get strong enough to destroy two Ice-jins in one day? And get me so badly injured?'_ He couldn't, for the life of him understand how this was possible.

He didn't have much time to think however, for soon one of Vegeta's fists landed heavily on his jaw. Followed by a knee to his gut and an elbow in his neck, making him cough up blood.

It didn't take much longer before Vegeta finally finished Cooler off in a blinding light.

* * *

The rebels all cheered for their new ruler. The Saiyan prince had done it! He had destroyed the tyrants and freed them all! 

They made quick work of the few loyal Ice-jin followers left, before breaking in an all out celebration. They where free! They where finally free of the tyrants that ruled the universe for far to long!

* * *

Vegeta quickly rushed to his mate and carefully cradled her in his arms. 

Before the rebel leader closed the pod he gave a final order. "Build me a fortress and rebuild the cities. Let me know when all is done".

"Yes milord" the rebel leader answered, before closing the pod.

Vegeta sighed as he set the coordinates for Frieza's base. No not Frieza's… his! He was now the strongest warrior! He was the new emperor!

* * *

There you go :) I'm sorry for not going into to much detail when it comes to the fighting. That just isn't my thing to write. I'll work on it though, and when I've managed I'll maybe rewrite this chapter to put in more fighting :) 

This story has almost come to an end. I actually finished writing it today. All that's left is to type up the epilogue and upload it. I hope to do so this weekend.

Also don't forget to let me know what writing style you preferred so I can make my next stories easier for you people to read! ;)

**Thomas Drovin** I completely forgot to thank you for the reading tip! So I'll take this opportunity to do so :) Thank you for the tip! I'll be sure to look up the story and read it :)

-- Golden Tigress --


	15. Chapter 14 Right Where I Belong!

**Author: **SaiyanPrincessKiara / Golden Tigress.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc.  
BUT I do own Kiara... mwahahaha

**A/N:** Well my faithful readers, here it is. The very last instalment of Where I Belong, the very first fanfiction I dared publish blush. I hope you all enjoy it :)

* * *

**  
Chapter 1****4 – Right Where I Belong!**

Vegeta was pacing nervously outside their bedroom chambers. His mates screams where too much for him to bare. And if that wasn't enough, he could actually feel her pain! It felt as though he was being ripped apart!

Another cry of pain, this one louder than any others brought him back from his thoughts. He sighed loudly staring intently at the door. He couldn't remember a time in his life he'd been this nervous.

It had been 9 months since the final battle with the Ice-jins. Much had happened since then. The rebels had build him this enormous fortress. It was absolutely beautiful and looked almost exactly the same as his fathers palace on planet Vegeta. His mate had instantly fallen in love with the place.

The cities where all rebuild, even better than before and where now occupied by the rebels and many other beings that had pledged their loyalty to him.

He had rebuild an army, not to conquer because he was no longer interested in that. He ruled the universe, everyone knew that. No this army was there to keep the peace. A peace his mate so desperately wanted. Who was he to deny her that?

The planet of course had been renamed to planet Vegeta, or New Vegeta to be precise. It wasn't the same as his old planet, but it would suffice he figured.

* * *

Kiara cried out in pain. "DEAR KAMI! IT HURTS!" she cried out. She had never thought that something so wonderful could hurt so much! Another jolt of pain had her nearly screaming her lungs out.

Her maids hand was already squeezed so hard it was turning blue. _'Poor girl'_, she thought before another scream tore from her throat.

"Hold on just a little longer my lady, you're almost done!" one of the medics told her.

* * *

Vegeta's nervous pacing stopped immediately when he heard the loud wails of a newborn. His brat was finally born!

The prince turned king used the very last of his patience to walk proudly into their bedroom to see his mate sprawled on the bed panting heavily. The medics where already cleaning up the blood.

Another medic came up beside him holding his newborn. "Congratulations milord, you have a son", he said as he carefully handed the newborn to Vegeta. "Then his name will be Vegeta, as is tradition" the king said.

The medic nodded before leaving quickly to announce the birth of the prince.

Vegeta smiled proudly at his mate who gazed weakly up at him. He carefully sat down by her side so she could see the newborn too.

Kiara smiled proudly. "He's beautiful" she whispered. The newborn Saiyan was a near exact copy of his father, but instead of a soft brown tail it was more a reddish brown. Also, his skin was his mothers more paler complexion. His eyes and hair however where his fathers coal black. Even the shape of his face and the flame of his hair perfectly matched those of his father.

"He looks so much like you" she whispered weakly. Vegeta smiled proudly at his mate. "Rest now my mate, you did well. I am proud of you".

Kiara smiled warmly at her mate. "I am proud of you too my mate. You freed us all".

"But our race and planet are gone!" her mate said angrily. Kiara could feel the anger rise in him and tried to calm him. "We have a new planet now my mate. And new subjects to rule over".

"You do not mind living on this planet?" he questioned uncertainly. Kiara placed her hand over his and answered softly. "No mate, I do not mind as long as I'm with you. For with you is where I belong".

With that she fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

There you go, this story has finally come to an end. I can finally move the WIB folder from "work in progress" to "completed work". I really had a great time writing this story and your reviews kept me going even trough tougher times. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. And I hope I never disappointed you with whatever I came up with for this story. 

I've already started working on a new story, this time it's on the anime Inuyasha (my newest addiction blush). I hope you'll all try it out once I upload it :)

Take care all!

Much love,

-- Golden Tigress --


End file.
